Forum:Achievements
Hi, Metal here with a fantastic new product. It's got the- wait a second. Lemme start over. Hello, Metal here. I have a new idea. I have an XBOX 360 and I must be awesome, it pwns. But there's something about it that's so cool that you just can't help but do it. Earn Achievements and achievements themselves. We have awards and templates, but these will be styled around the XBOX 360 achievements. We pick 3 people to give them out (Gabe Newell being one of them) and people who execute certain difficult preformances will recieve them. Such as reaching 1000 edits or getting your article to be a FAOTW. Please tell me your thoughts in the comments. Thanks, --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Metalmanager]] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'talk page']] 13:14, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Comments LEGO Wiki has achievements, but the "points" aren't worth anything. --Weeaboo'E'-114 ''Pipiru piru piru pipiru pi 17:33, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :The "points" aren't worth anything on XBOX either. It's about achieving them. And I'm not purposly copying LEGO Wiki. --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Metalmanager]] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'talk page']] 17:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) wikia is making achievement system. also, steam chievements are cooler, and ps3 trophies suck. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (dial the waaaambulance) 17:45, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :So, these are CP Fanon achievements. And XBOX ones are simple. PS3 trophies do suck though. --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Metalmanager]] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'talk page']] 17:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) *I have a hunch that this idea was sparked because of this. While I don't own an Xbox 360, I do like the look and style of the GFXWinner template. Its small, neat, and not as large as those other awards templates. I say go for it. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 17:48, July 18, 2010 (UTC) *Sure, they're cool templates. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'YA-HIHIHIHIHIHI!!!]]'-Lit. 18:15, July 18, 2010 (UTC) *If the points aren't worth anything, don't include them. It'll start a caste system, like membership and non-membership on CP. Users with more points will suddenly become "cooler" than users with fewer points. Other than that, good idea! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'OBEY YOUR PROPELLER LORD! MWAHAHA']]) View this template 19:49, July 18, 2010 (UTC) *Good idea! I agree with Explorer. --WikiBlueDude (Mechanical soup? No! I HATE mechanical soup!) Click for my blog! 03:41, July 19, 2010 (UTC) * PS3's trophies suck. They are the same thing. You guys just hate it cause its black. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh.]] 04:37, July 21, 2010 (UTC) *I like these Ideas! The Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Wiki does this too. EDFan12345 Don't roast them! You gotta Flambé 'em! 16:02, July 21, 2010 (UTC) * PS3 trophies do NOT suck. I have one and in my opinion it is far better then the XBOX achievements. Plus, they are ranked as bronze, silver, gold, and platinum, and instead of points (which could be misleading), you get to see the number of trophies, which is much better in my eyes.--Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 16:50, July 21, 2010 (UTC) *PS3 trophies are exactly the same thing, if not better as you get the overall Platinum trophy - and the Gold, Silver and Bronze trophy system is a lot easier to follow. I would use the PS3 system using trophies, which lower tier, middle tier, higher tier and overall tier trophies and etc, rather than points. You have to consider that we already have "awards" here (or at least at the CPW, I'm not aware of their presence here) that are modelled after trophies, but either way, points don't make as much sense. If you disagree, fine, but I don't know where you got the idea the PS3 trophies suck. --Tigernose Talk 13:26, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :*That's because the PS3 has NO GAMES lolololololololololololololololololololol. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 13:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::*What rock have you been living under for the last 3 years? Anyway, stop going off-topic and being immature. --Tigernose Talk 14:25, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::*PS3 has lot of games, like Littlebigplanet, God of War III, ModNation Racers, Motorstorm, Call of Duty, Destroy All Humans III, and so one and so forth.--Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 14:54, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::*XTUX, he's speaking metophorically. I hate PS3 Trophies. Tigernose, it's zone. You can't just get angry because he's being immature. LIGHTEN UP --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Pyro']] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'Spy sappin' mah sentry!']] 15:18, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::*I should say the same to you Tigernose; "PS3 has no games" is just dribble mostly said on /v/. Its a joke, calm down. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 15:33, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::*Thought so, using excessive lols really wasn't something I would even expect an Xbox fanboy to say, nor to even say that the "PS3 has no games" - most of them have grown up now :P. Although I wasn't getting angry, you guys were just getting off-topic. I was suggesting the achievements system should use trophies. In fact, another wiki I edit at has a trophy system for achievements, and it works really well. Click here to see it. Also, Metal, that signature image is huge - can't you at least make it a little smaller for sake of layout and reading? --Tigernose Talk 16:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::*I hate the idea of PS3 trophies. XBOX Achievements are just like the Stamps on CP. Also I think it makes my siggy stand out. If I get asked by an admin, I'll change it. :3 --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Pyro']] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'Spy sappin' mah sentry!']] 10:47, July 27, 2010 (UTC) *So... are we getting them now? --WikiBlueDude (GO SUPER EPIC ULTRA THINGIE THAT DOESN'T EXIST!) Click for my blog! 05:55, August 3, 2010 (UTC) *Wikia Staff recently released this feature on some wikis. It's kind of like awards, isn't it?--[[w:c:clubpenguinfanon:User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] Hope you have a great day!'' 15:16, August 6, 2010 (UTC) *Red Dead Wiki uses some kind of achievements but in a style of Red Dead Redemption theme. You can see Red Dead Wiki's "Leaderboards" in here Of course, I like this idea kinda reminds me of the Xbox achievements and Ps3 trophies. --Dracosyna''' Talk Page 11:41, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Sign up to hand out *Dan Beronews *The Leader *Akbaboy *XTUX345